1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hedge cutters of the type that are typically used by homeowners and landscapers to trim hedges and similar shrubs or bushes. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices that are used to support such hedge cutters as they are used.
2. Prior Art Statement
The prior art record is replete with different types of hedge cutters. Over the years, hedge cutters have been manufactured in a variety of different designs. One of the most popular designs is that of a hedge cutter with a sickle bar cutter. A sickle bar cutter has two elongated blades with teeth that extend laterally from the sides of the elongated blade. One cutter is held stationary while the second cutter is reciprocally moved along the length of the stationary cutter. As the various teeth on the blades move past one another, a shearing action is created that is very effective in cutting hedges and similar plant growth.
To reciprocate the sickle bar on a hedge cutter, the hedge cutter is provided with a motor. Depending upon the type of hedge cutter, the motor is typically an A/C electric motor, a battery operated D/C electric motor or a gasoline powered engine. Many thousands of each type of hedge cutter are sold in the United States each year.
When using a hedge cutter, the hedge cutter is typically manually held as it is moved across the surface of a hedgerow or similar landscaping structure. Hedge cutters are heavy, and after time, it becomes very burdensome to hold a hedge cutter. Consequently, many people who have to cut large rows of hedges must rest at times before they can complete the task of trimming. This adds significantly to the time it takes to trim using a hedge cutter.
Electric hedge cutters that use A/C power are popular because they are lightweight. However, such hedge cutters must be tethered to an extension cord, which significantly limits the range and mobility of the hedge cutters. Battery powered and gasoline powered hedge cutters are much more mobile, however, they are heavier and are thus harder to hold.
In an attempt to make the use of hedge cutters less physically demanding, hedge cutters have been designed that are connected to wheeled carts. In this manner, the cart can be pushed along the side of a row of hedges while the hedge cutter cuts. Such prior art cart mounted hedge cutters are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,803 to McClure, entitled Mobile Variable Head, Hedge Trimmer and U.S. Pat. No. 2,762,186 to Janata, entitled Hedge-Trimming Machine. One problem associated with such cart mounted hedge cutters is that the hedge cutter cannot be removed from the cart. Accordingly, a homeowner or landscaper must own a separate hedge cutter to trim non-linear surfaces, such as rounded bushes. Another problem with such prior art devices is that the hedge cutters cannot be adjusted in height while the hedge cutter is cutting. Rather, the hedge cutter must be stopped and adjusted using hand tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,501 to Cole, entitled Hedge Trimmer Carriage discloses a cart that retains a self-powered hedge cutter. However, only a lightweight hedge cutter with a straight handle can be used. Most hedge cutters do not have straight handles that can be connected to the Cole device. Furthermore, the position that the hedge cutter is held cannot be adjusted while the hedge cutter is in operation.
A need therefore exists for an improved hedge cutter support cart that can be used to hold most any existing hedge cutter, yet enables the hedge cutter to be easily removed. A need also exists for a support for a hedge cutter that can be readily adjusted in position while the hedge cutter is in the operation of cutting. These needs are met by the present invention as described and claimed below.
The present invention is an assembly for holding a self-powered hedge cutter at a selected height and orientation so that a hedgerow can be more readily and consistently trimmed. The assembly includes a wheeled base that is filled with a weighted material. A vertical support extends upwardly from the base. A support bracket is provided that is free to move up and down along the length of the vertical support. A push handle also extends from the base. The push handle enables a person to readily push the wheeled base to a desired location.
Controls are attached to the push handle. One control adjusts the height of the support bracket on the vertical support. The other control is a throttle control that can be selectively attached to the hedge cutter.
A self-powered commercial hedge cutter is temporarily mounted to the support bracket. The hedge cutter can be mounted to the support bracket in a plurality of orientations. The present invention assembly enables the hedge cutter to be set at a selected orientation and height. The hedge cutter can then be rolled along a hedgerow to trim that hedgerow. The height at which the hedge cutter is mounted can be adjusted as the hedge cutter is cutting by operating the adjustment control on the push handle. Similarly, the throttle of the hedge cutter can also be selectively controlled by an adjustment control on the push handle. A user can therefore change the height and speed of the hedge cutter as it is being rolled along a hedgerow.